Simplify the expression. $7z(3z+3)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7z}$ $ = ({7z} \times 3z) + ({7z} \times 3)$ $ = (21z^{2}) + (21z)$ $ = 21z^{2} + 21z$